Possible Happiness
by ssllww
Summary: Sorry for the terrible title. Mainly on Pete and Debbie, with other characters. Hope you enjoy, please review :) I don't own any of emmerdale. I have taken some ideas from recent episodes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please review and give me feedback I have written other stories but not one of Emmerdale. It's mainly about Pete Barton and Debbie Dingle but with some Cain and Moira. Hope you enjoy **_

"Mummy, when's Pete coming back?" Sarah asked Debbie when she had finished breakfast.

"What d'you mean babes?" came Debbie's reply.

"I like Pete, he's funny." Debbie smiled as she picked up Sarah's bowl.

"Come on, get your stuff ready, your dad will be here soon" Sarah left the table and started looking for her shoes. Debbie's phone went off and made her jump. It was from Pete, she read it '_You working today and have you got the kids tonight? I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere.' _She smiled, she was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Sarah opened it,

"Daddy! Bye Mummy!"

"Bye babes, be good I'll see you tomorrow alright?" she kissed her head, Sarah turned around

"So you're not coming to watch me then" her little face looked upset and confused. Damn, Debbie thought, Sarah had her school play.

"Corse I am, I wouldn't miss it. Anyway, see you then, Bye babes" she closed the door after them and sighed, how could she forget. She got out her phone, '_Cant sorry, Sarah has her play. Another time?'_ She continued clearing up after breakfast. She wanted to prolong looking at the books of the garage. Another text from Pete, '_Oh yeah, I think I might be watching that, your dad has got most of the village watching. He's proud of her.' _Debbie nodded, she felt tears pricking her eyes it was only a couple of years ago that Sarah was in hospital, and now this. She put the kettle on and made a coffee. She sat down, sighed and opened the first book. She groaned, she hated sorting through it all.

The morning seemed to go slowly, Debbie found herself in The Woolpack talking to Chas,

"We need an evening out again" Chas commented whilst pulling a pint for a punter.

"Sounds good"

"And get you a man"

"Chas can we drop it?" Ross and Pete entered.

"Come on Debs, you need some fun!"Chas exclaimed making Ross and Pete to look over, Chas smiled at them,

"Anyone who says I'm not seeing anyone?"

"Are you? Who?"

"Yeah, but it's complicated"

"Why?" Chas replied, turning to the Ross and Pete, "What do you two want then?"

"Two pints and two bacon butties" Ross said with his smile, "And he's paying" nodding to Pete. Chas nodded and started to pull their pints, turning back to Debbie

"So you and this bloke?" Debbie raised her eyebrows, "It's nothing to do with your Dad is it? I'll have a word with him if you want?" Debbie was looking a Pete and almost didn't reply, but then said,

"No Chas, it's nothing to do with him"

"Cameron?" Chas asked gentle' "Because if it is, you can't let him ruin the rest of your life. He's 6 feet under, she won't come back" Debbie nodded,

"That what Dad said"

"Cain knows about you and this bloke?"

"No, and he won't until I tell him, Alright? I need to go"

Debbie went towards the door, stopped by Pete. "Chas, are you coming to watch Sarah?"

"I wouldn't miss it" Chas smiled, Debbie nodded and turned to the door.

**I've taken some ideas from recent episodes. Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, hope you enjoy this one **

"Wow, you were amazing!" Debbie told her daughter. Sarah smiled

"I could see you smiling all the way through!" Sarah replied with equal excitement, turning to Cain she asked "Grumpy, did you like it?"

"How could I not, we are all really proud of you "He gave his granddaughter a hug. Moira looked at him, "What?" he questioned,

"You're good with her, proves you have a heart" she smiled; he shook his head but couldn't help laughing. Moira turned to Debbie, "Are you coming up to the farm? It's a Friday and I think we all need a catch up. Hopefully Adam has put the chicken in"

"Yeah, why not." Debbie replied "Andy, can you take Jack in your car, I haven't got his seat in mine"

"Yeah fine" Came Andy's response. The crowd of Dingles and Barton's headed towards the door; Pete waited back and caught Debbie by the arm.

"I wanted to talk to you" she raised her eyebrows, "I'm alright about us, and all that, but Ross knows about this. I think we should just tell everyone before he does."

"And mess the kid's heads up? No, I'll make sure Ross doesn't spill" She half smiled and they walked side by side until the door. Ross came up to them,

"You two having fun?" he grinned.

"She was just giving me some advice on the truck" Pete replied and carried on walking,

"So, you and my brother. Who'd of thought it?"

"Ross, do you want your job?"

"Yeah"

"Then don't say owt" Debbie snapped and walked of joining her Dad and Sam discussing some random subject that Sam was confused about.

Andy, Cain, all the Barton's, Debbie and Sarah were squished around Moira's kitchen table. They had been chatting for over an hour after the food had been eaten. Debbie, who was sitting between Moira and Pete, turned to Moira,

"Sarah's shattered; could I take her over to the sofa?" They both looked across the table that was practically asleep on her table. Moira nodded, and Debbie went around to the table. She knelt beside her daughter and tried to get her up. Sarah refused; Moira looked at Andy and Cain, too deep in conversation. Finn and Ross were too weak. Adam and James were discussing farm business, she sighed,

"Pete, go help Debbie would you, she can't lift Sarah" Moira asked him, he nodded in reply. He left his seat and went to help.

"Moira asked me" when Debbie was about to question why he was coming to help. He picked up Sarah who then steeled in his arms, head on his shoulder. Debbie smiled; she couldn't help think that telling the kids wouldn't be so much of a disaster. Pete tried to put Sarah on the sofa but she held on. Pete gave up and sat on the sofa with Sarah's head still on his shoulder. Debbie sat down beside him.

"I'm keeping you from the conversation" she remarked.

"I don't mind, it's not that interesting anyway" Debbie smiled at his reply. She stroked Sarah's hair,

"She likes you, says your funny, though I don't know why she thinks that" she joked. Pete smiled and looked down at the sleeping child's face. "She also wondered when you were coming back"

"So, she knows?" he questioned,

"No" came her reply, "But if you promise to not be a complete idiot and mess me around, she might know soon. Anyway, I had better get back, could you carry her to my car for me?

"Yeah sure, I'll carry her out as well at the other end if you want." Debbie smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell the others then" she got up and headed back to the table, Pete close behind her, "I'd better be off, is it ok if Pete helps me, as she's completely out?" There was a general murmur of byes and sleep wells and a half a wolf whistle from Ross before Debbie stared at him.

When they arrived at Mulberry, Pete took Sarah upstairs whilst Debbie poured them a drink,

"Well you might as well stay, due to you not having a car" she said after handing him a glass of wine. They went over to the sofa. "Thanks" she said simply. They both leant closer together and kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for carrying on reading, the last chapter wasn't the best, I ran out of ideas. Hopefully this one will be better and I'm sorry for the typos in the last chapters **

"You were up early" Pete commented when he came down the next morning,

"Yeah, I just had a lot on my mind" Debbie replied, she then shouted, "Sarah, hurry up, your dad will be here soon!"

"You working then today?"

"It's a Saturday, so yes. Aren't you supposed to be helping Moira today?"

"Yeah, I'm reluctant to go up."

"Why?" Debbie asked whilst putting the bread in the toaster, Pete put his arms around her waist,

"Well, many reasons. Firstly, I don't want to leave you and secondly, everyone will ask why I didn't go back yesterday. Oh yeah and I have no car." Debbie turned in his arms,

"I'm sure you can handle the questions, you may as well tell them the real reason."

"Oh yeah? What's changed your mind about keeping this casual?"

"Sarah's here." Debbie pointed out; Pete turned his head and smiled.

"So are you and my mummy together?" Sarah asked with a confused expression. Pete's arms left Debbie's waist and he knelt next to Sarah,

"Only if you're alright with it"

"Yes" she said and hugged him. Debbie smiled,

"Now eat your toast, your dad will be here in a minute," she turned to Pete, " Well, I own the garage so I'll drive you up and I'll be late, but never mind, and I'll hold your hand if you get a frosty welcome."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She smiled, "Sarah you done? Your dads coming down the path." Soon enough a knock on the door, and Debbie went to open the door. They muttered hellos, it was clear that Andy was still shattered. "Sarah, come on."

"Bye Pete, Bye mummy." Debbie kissed her on her head. She looked at Andy,

"Don't ask," she directed at him. "Have fun babes, see you later ok?"

She closed the door behind them.

When they got to the farm, Moira, James and Adam were already out,

"I wondered when you were going to turn up." Remarked James,

"Leave it dad" retorted Pete.

"You and her?" James asked

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Pete snapped back. James acknowledged this and didn't put up an argument.

"Well, I had better get to work. Or Ross will have upset another punter." Debbie remarked smiling. Pete relaxed,

"Buy you lunch at the woolpack?"

"Ok, bye babes" Debbie replied, kissed him and got back in the car.

"I'll go and get changed" Mira nodded,

"Pete, I'll come in with you, I need a word"

"Fine" They started walking towards the house.

"So you and Debbie"

"Yeah" Moira nodded again,

"Have you told Cain?"

"No, I don't know how."Pete smiled. Moira laughed,

"Well, I would leave that to Debbie, she knows how to vaguely handle him and just make sure your there, and that he doesn't hear from anyone else first"

"Alright, thanks" Pete placed his hand on her shoulder; "I know he's quite protective."

"Understatement" Moira replied, "But as long as he sees Debbie happy, and you're not a serial killer, I think he'll be fine" They continued to walk in silence, Pete suddenly broke the silence,

"I'm worried about her."

"What? Debbie?"

"Yeah, she got up at 3, and she didn't come back to bed"

"You didn't ask why, did you?"

"No, I didn't think that would be a good move."

"You're probably right." Mira answered. "Its probably because of Cameron, she won't forget that, and it will take a bit to move on from it."

"I thought that, I just want to know if there's someway I could help"

"Well, leave the talk of him being dead to Cain; just make sure she knows you're there for her."

They we now standing in the kitchen, "Brew?" Moira asked.

"Nah, I'd better gets changed and head back out there." Moira smiled and put the kettle on,

"No, sit down. If you're having lunch in the woolly, you may as well have the morning off. We're not busy. Actually, you can look at some business opportunities for me, I need to check on the cows, and Adam mentioned how some of their eyes were becoming misty."

"I could do that if you want?"

"No, it's alright, my cattle, my problem."


End file.
